


So Much You Left Between Us

by xonceinadream



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonceinadream/pseuds/xonceinadream
Summary: Sebastian should've quit the musical when Blaine was cast but how could he when it was the role of a lifetime? All they'd shared was a drunk night two weeks after Blaine's wedding six years ago. And now Blaine won't even look at him.Prompt: Power Couple for Day 4 of Seblaine Week
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54
Collections: Seblaine Week 2020





	So Much You Left Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Every Single Time by the Jonas Brothers.
> 
> (I think I'm pushing the limits of the prompt 'power couple' but they're originating the role of two princes in the first LGBT Disney musical and there really was originally going to be more focus on that. But then Sebastian just wanted to talk about feelings and how could I deny him? They end up as a power couple at least!)

Opening night previews are here and Sebastian Smythe thinks that he’s going to be sick. He can’t stay in his dressing room any longer and walking through the still mostly empty hallways is where he almost runs into his costar. 

Sebastian hasn’t had stage fright in years but there’s something about getting up on this stage that feels different than anything he’s ever done. The magnitude of this musical is certainly part of why he’s so nervous. The Princes Two isn’t the most original story but it’s a fairy tale with two male leads and won more awards when it was a movie than Disney could even list on one poster. The musical had been making headlines before rehearsals had even started. This was the opportunity of a lifetime.

Maybe that’s why he hadn’t quit as soon as Blaine Hummel-Anderson was cast in the role opposite Sebastian.

It had been six years since they’d seen each other when the first day of rehearsals had started. Sebastian had looked at Blaine and was immediately taken vividly back to two weeks after Blaine’s wedding. The Warblers had taken Blaine out for a night to celebrate his marriage and mourn Dalton Academy. Blaine had thrown a book at Sebastian when the two had woken up naked in bed together the next morning. It wasn’t Sebastian’s fault. They’d both been drunk out of their minds.

But Blaine had blocked Sebastian on every social media site that existed and that had been that. It had been a mistake that neither one of them would’ve made if they were sober. Sebastian had fucked a different guy a night for a week and then told himself he had to forget about Blaine. As if he could ever forget Blaine.

At least Sebastian had minor satisfaction at their first rehearsal. Blaine had dropped his cup of coffee when he and Sebastian had first made eye contact. Blaine wasn’t completely immune to him.

Now, Blaine seems like he’s fleeing past him, his cell phone and a pile of papers in one hand and what looks like a pitcher of coffee in the other. 

Sebastian hates the way he stills, his eyes following Blaine down the hallway before Blaine turns the corner and he’s gone.

When they’d first started rehearsals, Sebastian had thought the two could get along. He’d been willing to let the past stay in the past to keep up a cordial work environment. But while Sebastian doubts any of the other cast members ever sensed it, Blaine had been downright frosty towards him. He’d charmed everybody else with his personality but he’s been guarded with Sebastian. 

When Sebastian had offered his phone number in a gesture of goodwill so they could talk about the musical Blaine had stared at him for a moment before shaking his head and walking away, not even able to look Sebastian in the eyes. The two have worked hard to put on the best musical they can and Sebastian knows they’re succeeding. The director raves about the chemistry the two share. Sebastian just wishes he couldn’t feel the way Blaine freezes against him every time they touch.

And the kiss.

God, the kiss.

Only one at the end. It had been controversial but Disney had stuck with it and the movie had broken records. Sebastian had known it would be in the script before he’d even read it. The princes agree to combine their kingdoms against the wishes of their misguided parents and get married, complete with flower petals dropping from above.

They’ve only kissed a handful of times in rehearsals, to make sure they understood their cues and moves, but Sebastian feels like he’s kissing a brick wall every time. He doesn’t expect Blaine to get obscene but he’d like to not feel like he’s assaulting him. 

Sebastian would like to just put this behind them and he stares down the hallway, knowing he really should just leave well enough alone. Nobody knows Blaine can’t stand the sight of Sebastian and that should be enough.

But it’s not. 

And before Sebastian knows it, he’s at Blaine’s dressing room door, knocking twice before stepping inside.

Blaine jumps, turning to him and pressing a hand over his heart. “You didn’t think to wait for a response?” Blaine asks, undoubtedly the first emotional sentence he’s said to Sebastian out of character in years. It brings Sebastian back to their teenage years and makes him feel like somebody’s hand is clenching his heart.

As the seconds tick past and Blaine is waiting for a response, Sebastian realizes maybe he should’ve thought of what he was going to say before coming in here. He wants to ask Blaine a dozen questions, demand answers, but when he looks at Blaine, he sees a stranger. This isn’t the same boy he’d known when they were younger. This one is so much more guarded, bags under his eyes and an angry look on his face.

Finally, there’s only one thing Sebastian can think to ask and he hates how defeated he sounds. “Is it Kurt?”

Blaine blinks at him. “What?” he asks, his hand finally falling from his heart and grabbing his coffee mug. Sebastian wonders if he’s imagining the way that Blaine’s hands are shaking. 

“Is it Kurt? Is that why you can’t stand the sight of me?”

Blaine takes a drink of his coffee and slams the mug back down on his table hard enough that some of the liquid sloshes out. “Go away, Sebastian. I’m trying to get ready for tonight,” he snaps, turning away from Sebastian.

And that sparks such anger in Sebastian that he has to resist the urge to grab Blaine, to tell him to stop treating him like some ex that he can’t stand the sight of. They were friends once. For a while Blaine was his best friend, the person Sebastian was closest to. He’d thought he was that for Blaine. “Me too. And I can’t go out on that stage when you can barely even look at me when we’re not playing as our characters.”

“It’s called acting,” Blaine says with such venom in his voice that Sebastian starts to realize this isn’t going to change anything. He stares at him as Blaine starts arranging his things, making sure he has everything set up to get ready for the show. It’s obvious that Blaine is over the conversation.

Sebastian doesn’t know what he’d expected but it had been anything from this blatant disregard. He’s never felt this way. Blaine’s the only person who’s ever really refused Sebastian, who Sebastian has ever come back for after that rejection. And Sebastian feels like he’s going to continue getting denied so he lets out a shaky breath. “I’d give anything to go back and keep us from sleeping together if it meant we could still be friends.”

Knowing there’s nothing else to say, Sebastian turns, his hand on the doorknob before Blaine speaks.

“Sebastian… It’s not about that. Or Kurt,” Blaine whispers and he sounds just as overcome as Sebastian feels.

This time it’s Sebastian stilling before he turns around, his eyes meeting Blaine who is looking at him with a pained expression. The other man is wringing his hands and Sebastian glances at them before meeting Blaine’s eyes again, raising his own eyebrows. “Then what is it, Blaine? I don’t get it. Okay, we fucked. It happened but it meant nothing. You’re married with a kid. I thought you’d be more professional and we could at least be friendly if not friends.”

“I can’t… be friends with you, Sebastian,” Blaine says and each word sounds like it was pulled agonizingly from him. Sebastian can only stare at the conflicting expressions on Blaine’s face and this is closer to the Blaine that he knew before. But the Blaine he knew was so carefree and Sebastian has seen it with others. If only Blaine could get back to that with him. 

“Because we slept together,” Sebastian finishes, trying to prompt him to continue. He’s growing weary of this conversation and he’s regretting coming in here when he’s not getting answers. He’s sorry for keeping this damn part when just looking at Blaine makes him want to beg for… something he can’t put into words. Except Blaine’s married and he’s always put Sebastian firmly after his now husband.

Blaine huffs out a frustrated breath, taking a step towards Sebastian and looking startled at his own movement. “It has nothing to do with us sleeping together, Sebastian,” Blaine snaps and then he’s taking another step forward, slower, as if he can’t believe he’s really doing it. Sebastian stays where he is, his hand still on the doorknob. When Sebastian stays silent, Blaine smiles, actually smiles and it’s like the ceiling of the room has opened for the sun to shine through.

But Blaine’s eyes don’t match his smile as they flicker down to the floor. He obviously can’t look back up at Sebastian as he continues. “Being around you again… I feel like a damn teenager. Wanting you all the time.”

Sebastian feels like he just got hit with something. There’s no way he just heard Blaine say what he thought he had. He realizes that his jaw had actually dropped so he closes his mouth, his teeth clicking painfully as Blaine finally lifts his eyes so they can look at each other. Sebastian would think Blaine was lying if he didn’t _know_ Blaine, and if the other man’s cheeks weren’t getting pinker the longer Sebastian stares at him. “But… Kurt…?”

Blaine makes an angry sound in his throat. “I didn’t say I wanted to want you, Sebastian,” he says and Sebastian can’t help the way that he smirks because this is the kind of conversation they would’ve had as teenagers. If Blaine had admitted that he wanted him back then, of course, instead of constantly denying it and pushing Sebastian away right when he was getting close.

“Why didn’t you just… tell me?” Sebastian asks and he knows it’s a ridiculous question. 

Blaine seems to agree since he looks at Sebastian before scoffing and shaking his head. He opens his mouth, obviously preparing to respond when the knob turns in Sebastian’s hand and the door is pushed open, straight into him, making him jump.

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Melissa, the sound technician, says as she comes in carrying Blaine’s microphone pack. She looks in between the two, a cheerful smile on her lips that dims somewhat as she reads the room. “Should I come back?”

“No. I was just chatting with Blaine before we get ready,” Sebastian says, nodding his head at her. He looks over at Blaine but Blaine’s already turned around again, grabbing his mug with those same shaking hands. “We’ll finish our conversation after. I’ll see you shortly, Mel.”

Blaine doesn’t say anything as Sebastian leaves and Sebastian can’t help but dwell on the conversation. As he stares at himself in the mirror, fixing his hair, he wonders whether maybe Blaine was lying to him. He doesn’t know why that confession would be preferable to what else Blaine could’ve told him but he’s wondering what else there could be. It doesn’t feel like that was all. Although, Sebastian can’t help but feel some sort of relief that Blaine doesn’t hate him.

At least, he doesn’t think he does. Sebastian knows that lust is quite different than affection but the Blaine that was in the dressing room was different. For the first time in a long time, Sebastian saw some emotion there.

But the emotion is gone when Sebastian seems him before the show. Blaine is that genuine person with everybody else but Sebastian sees him close himself off as soon as their eyes meet. He doesn’t know what possesses him to give Blaine a smile but he’s surprised when Blaine offers him a small one back before closing off again.

Sebastian pays attention to the pre-show ritual with only half an ear, mentally going through his lines and his spacing. It’s only the previews so some mistakes are bound to happen but he wants it to go as smoothly as possible. He’s been practicing obsessively, using his roommate as a stand-in for Blaine since he obviously couldn’t rehearse with the real thing.

But when they get on stage, all of Sebastian’s fears seem to melt away. The stage is where he was born to be. His parents had tried to get him to go to school for something meaningful but Sebastian had known that it wasn’t where he was going to end up. This is it, right here, listening to the laughter and applause from the audience.

There are minor issues, of course, as is to be expected. But a ripped cape under a heel being the worst that happens has Sebastian counting his lucky stars. It went well. The whole thing has gone so well that during intermission, Blaine had even grinned at him, eyes sparkling.

Although, maybe that’s because of his husband and daughter in the audience.

Sebastian had noticed them as soon as he had come out on the stage, monologuing about the dreariness of a cloudy day. The lights made it difficult but not impossible to see the front row. Kurt sat with his lips pursed, his parents on one side of him and a little girl on the other. If Sebastian was any less of a professional, he would’ve faltered because he’d never seen Blaine’s daughter before except in the pictures in Blaine’s dressing room.

Serena’s her name; Sebastian had known that at least. Her pink dress was ruffled, a small patch of mud on the hem, but her white tights were clean and her ankles were crossed. As Sebastian spoke, he watched as she tapped her shiny, black Mary Janes in time with his words. It made his lips quark, even as Kurt rested a gentle hand on her knee to make sure she wasn’t too loud. 

Sebastian wondered whether Blaine had done Serena’s curly ponytails before he’d left or whether Kurt had done it. Then he realized he was way too far gone because he was actually thinking about _domesticity_. Domesticity with Blaine and his heart hurt. 

He didn’t look back at the Hummel-Anderson family during the first act.

It’s nearly the end when Blaine smiles up at him, listening to their co-star read a shortened version of wedding vows. And after they both say ‘I do,’ Blaine leans into him, one of his hands coming up to cup the back of Sebastian’s neck as Sebastian rests his hands on Blaine’s hips. It’s an accident when he glances over at Kurt right before his eyes hit Blaine’s again. 

As soon as his lips press against Blaine’s, Sebastian realizes that this is nothing like the kisses they’ve shared in rehearsal. An unbidden image pops into his mind, a memory that he didn’t even realize he had. 

_(A very drunk Blaine, giggling, looking up at him. Sebastian’s eyes were blurring and he gripped Blaine’s hips partly because he worried that he’d fall over otherwise._

_“Blaine,” Sebastian whispered because somewhere in the depths of his conscious, he knew this wasn’t right. What was he expecting? They weren’t going to wake up and suddenly be together. Blaine wasn’t going to suddenly want to be with him. And now he was married. Married to somebody who didn’t deserve him, who couldn’t love him or treat him like Sebastian could._

_Maybe if Sebastian had actually told Blaine how much he wanted from him… more than just a casual fuck but something special, something real. Would Blaine have loved him then? It wasn’t worth the risk._

_But the want in Blaine’s eyes… The way that Blaine’s fingers caressed Sebastian’s skin. It was obvious both of them wanted this, even if they would’ve had more self-control sober._

_Because Sebastian had no self-control right now._

_He leaned in but so did Blaine. Blaine was so close to him and Sebastian had wanted this for so long. So damn long. He had to stop; they had to stop._

_“I shouldn’t love you,” Blaine whispered right before his lips pressed against Sebastian’s._ )

And it hits Sebastian like a bullet because he didn’t remember until Blaine’s lips touch his this time. Because this kiss doesn’t feel like he’s kissing a brick wall. It feels like he’s kissing somebody who actually wants to be kissing him. It feels like a real kiss, even if they both keep it rated G, as rose petals rain down on them from above.

Even if it’s on the stage. Even if Blaine’s husband is just feet away from them.

Because when Sebastian moves to pull back, Blaine whines low in his throat. There’s no way anybody was able to hear or the microphone picked it up but Sebastian hears it. Sebastian hears and he can’t help but surge forward again, not caring about the audience or their co-stars or the director watching them from the wings. All that matters is Blaine’s soft lips moving against his own, Blaine’s body pressed against his.

Blaine’s the one who finally moves back, it could’ve been after seconds or years - Sebastian isn’t sure. There’s an unidentified emotion in Blaine’s eyes, even as the other man turns to look so the man playing his father can give his support for the marriage. And, although he knows it’s unprofessional, Sebastian can’t help but look out into the audience again.

Kurt can’t know he’s looking at them but he’s staring back, his jaw clenched, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. 

It makes something dark bloom in Sebastian’s chest that he has to tamp down. He’s not the same boy that he was in high school. He’s tried hard to become a better person, in large part because of Blaine and by extension Kurt. But seeing Kurt looking like that makes Sebastian want to insult him and flirt with Blaine just to see how much Kurt could clench.

Sebastian is able to finish his lines but as soon as he gets off stage, he turns to Blaine, frowning when he sees the other man is already rushing towards his dressing room.

And just like earlier, because he can’t leave well enough alone, Sebastian follows. 

Right before Blaine slams the door in his face, Sebastian sticks his hand in, opening it with no resistance. Blaine has his back to Sebastian but Sebastian would have to be blind to miss the way the other man’s shoulders are shaking. 

“Please forget about earlier and leave me alone,” Blaine whispers and for a moment Sebastian is tempted to. Causing Blaine pain is the last thing he wants but he can’t just leave it alone. And it has more to do with his words earlier than the memory.

“I want to finish the conversation we had earlier. If after that you still want me to leave you alone then I will,” Sebastian says, tempted to put a chair against the door so they’re not interrupted but he feels like that would be too far. 

Blaine turns to him and there are tear tracks down his makeup that make Sebastian’s heart clench. “Please, Sebastian.”

Instead of forcing him away, though, the emotion brings Sebastian closer. He notices that Blaine stays put, not retreating as Sebastian approaches him. “Why are you so upset?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Blaine whispers, one hand coming up to rest on Sebastian’s shoulder, stilling him before he gets too close. Blaine looks at the door over Sebastian’s shoulder, his other hand coming up to wipe at his eyes. “And Kurt and Serena could come in any second.”

“Then let’s make this quick,” Sebastian responds, one hand coming up to rest on top of Blaine’s. Blaine looks at him as if Sebastian is about to lay down a death sentence, chewing on his lower lip in a delectable way. But Sebastian doesn’t speak because Blaine knows the questions he has. He can choose what to answer first.

It feels like forever before Blaine finally sighs, shaking his head. “I can’t do this with you right now, Sebastian. Even if I want to… I can’t. You have to know that.”

“We don’t need to do anything you don’t want to do. I just want answers,” Sebastian says as if that’s the truth. As if hearing Blaine tells him that he loves him but loves Kurt more won’t absolutely _destroy_ him. 

Blaine smiles softly, such an affectionate look in his eyes that Sebastian has to remind himself to breathe. “Answers won’t change me still being married.”

“Why are you so upset then, Blaine? You’re married. Aren’t you happy?”

Blaine sighs, his hand dropping as he turns away again, grabbing a tissue and starting to wipe away the tear tracks. “Did you love me then? Or did you just want to hook up?”

Sebastian is surprised by the question but he doesn’t show it, waiting until Blaine turns back to him so that Blaine can see he’s being serious. And he knows that he has to answer honestly, has no desire to lie to Blaine anyway. “I don’t know. I wanted more than hooking up but I don’t think that I knew what love was back then, not really. I wanted you, B… more than I had ever wanted anybody before. Losing you felt like… like I knew what love was.”

“I never told Kurt about that night but I think he knew somehow. He always…” Blaine lowers his eyes, shaking his head. “Whenever we fought, he would always bring you up as if he knew that… He never felt like I was okay letting you go.”

“Were you?” 

Blaine’s lips part, his eyes flying up to Sebastian’s again. “No… Honestly, no. I don’t think I ever was. I stopped talking to you because I wanted to make things work with Kurt. I hated myself for cheating again. And we were getting established and then Serena and I wanted things to work with him.”

The more Blaine talks, the guiltier Sebastian feels for forcing it out of him. But really, he doesn’t want to hear this. He doesn’t want to think that he’s making Blaine miserable or ruining Blaine’s marriage. Even when Sebastian was a teenager, he had participated in Blaine’s proposal because his happiness was more important than whatever Sebastian was feeling.

“It never worked though, did it?” Blaine’s smile is so damn bitter that Sebastian hates the world for it. He wishes he could go back, make sure Blaine kept that youthful naivety and innocence that made Blaine so pure. “It never worked between me and Kurt. Over and over again we tried and over and over again we lost. I tried so damn hard. I thought that and love was enough.”

“Blaine,” Sebastian says and god, he can’t believe what he’s about to say. But he’d do anything to make Blaine smile, even handing his heart over on a platter. Maybe if he’d known that when they were younger, he could’ve actually swallowed his pride and romanced Blaine. Maybe things would be different now. But maybe Blaine would’ve chosen Kurt anyway and Sebastian would still have been demolished. “You and Kurt have been together longer than most. You’ll make it.”

Blaine frowns but there’s no anger, only that same unidentified emotion. “Sebastian… No, we won’t.”

And then Blaine starts crying in earnest, grabbing another tissue as Sebastian’s hands flutter, wondering if he should touch Blaine. Or maybe he should leave, give Blaine space and time, especially before Kurt really does come in and wonder what’s going on. But Sebastian can’t just watch him cry so he steps forward, stopping only when Blaine looks up at him.

“I’m getting a divorce.”

Sebastian stares at him. “You don’t need to get a divorce, Blaine. I’ll step down from the musical. I’ll-”

This time it’s Blaine who steps towards him to grab both of his hands, that same cynical smile on his lips. “Not because of you, Sebastian. I told you that. We were getting a divorce already. We’d talked about it and agreed. All we were doing was working through custody and everything before we got lawyers because we wanted to be civil about this. Then I got the part. And me and Kurt both knew that we couldn’t go through with the divorce. The headlines would be… awful and we wanted this to succeed. So, we’ve been pretending but Sebastian, you make me not want to pretend with him anymore.”

Sebastian heard what Blaine said but it’s hard for him to actually believe it even as Blaine tangles their fingers together. Sebastian can see teardrops stuck on Blaine’s eyelashes as Blaine looks up at him through them. “But you’re always angry about being around me.”

“I was horrified when I saw you for the first time. I told Kurt you were cast and he hated it because even if I wasn’t his anymore, he certainly didn’t want me to be yours. And I wanted to be yours as soon as I saw you again. One look and all of those feelings came rushing back and I couldn’t do anything about it. Kurt and I agreed we wouldn’t date or even tell anybody. And then you offered me your phone number and I… I knew that I’d sacrifice everything to talk to you again. I couldn’t do it. I had to keep you at arm’s length no matter how much it hurt.”

Sebastian’s heart feels like it’s going to pound out of his chest as he looks down at their joined hands. There’s no reason for Blaine to lie about this and the other man looks contrite enough that he knows it’s the truth. But his heart is being filled with too much hope and he’s terrified. “Blaine, I would’ve kept it a secret. You could’ve told me.”

Blaine laughs softly, squeezing Sebastian’s hands and this is starting to look like the Blaine from before. He still has dark rings under his eyes, masked by the stage makeup, and smile lines on his cheeks, but there’s more happiness on his face. Because of Sebastian? “How could I? What was I supposed to say, Sebastian? Hi, I’ve been in love with you since we were teenagers even though I got married to my high school boyfriend. We can’t get a divorce because I’m afraid it would set views on gay marriage back years so we can’t date… and god, I don’t even know if you want that but-”

Sebastian can’t listen to any more and he can see that Blaine is working himself up. It feels like he’s dooming himself for heartbreak, setting himself up for disaster, but he doesn’t care. He’d shatter willingly if it meant having Blaine holding him together for even a few moments. One of his hands pulls from Blaine’s to cup the other man’s cheek and then he’s swooping in, slotting their lips together. Blaine freezes underneath him for only a moment before he’s surging up, his free hand looping around Sebastian’s neck.

This is what Sebastian has been missing in his life. For years, he’s been chasing some poor substitute for Blaine. It’s not the kiss, exactly, but the feeling of Blaine pressed against him. It’s the way Blaine’s soft lips part under his, the way Blaine’s fingers curl almost painfully into his skin, the way his own heart feels like it’s going to beat right out of his chest. 

Neither want to pull away, their lips curving together as Sebastian lets go of Blaine’s hand to wrap his arm around his waist. It keeps them close but not close enough, to Blaine either as the shorter man grasps the front of Sebastian’s shirt. Sebastian never wants to stop and he thinks he could spend the rest of his life just kissing Blaine. He’s kissed plenty of men before but he can’t remember them at all. All he’s aware of is Blaine as the other man overwhelms him.

Blaine’s the one who finally pulls away, his eyes still closed and his breath coming in short puffs against Sebastian’s lips as he rests his forehead against the other’s. Sebastian loosens his hold a bit, just in case Blaine wants to pull away, but the other man makes no such move.

“Am I to take it that’s something you want?” Blaine asks, just a touch of amusement in his voice.

Sebastian laughs, dropping another short kiss to Blaine’s lips when he finally opens his eyes. He can’t help but smile as he looks at Blaine, at the joy on his face. It looks as if Blaine has lost years in a matter of moments and Sebastian can relate. He feels like a teenager, as if they’re hiding during a show choir competition. Sebastian doesn’t want to admit how often he fantasized about that back then. 

“Only ever with you,” Sebastian says, watching as Blaine’s lips part in sweet surprise. He opens his mouth, prepared to say something else that’s loving and embarrassing, but he’s interrupted by a knock on the door.

Blaine jumps away from him, smoothing his shirt and taking a few deep breaths to make it seem like he’s not out of breath. “Come in,” Blaine calls, his eyes not leaving Sebastian’s. Sebastian can see the plea in his eyes and he smiles softly at him, trying to reassure him that he isn’t going to misbehave. At least, not in front of Blaine’s husband and daughter. There’s plenty of time for misbehaving later. Preferably once Blaine and Kurt can get a divorce.

The door swings open and the little girl bounds through first, her shoes tapping against the floor as she flies at Blaine. And if there was joy on Blaine’s face when he was looking at Sebastian, it’s nothing compared to the look that he gives his daughter as he catches her up in his arms.

Who would’ve thought that Sebastian would be _fond_ of the look that Blaine’s giving his child? Now he’s feeling older than ever.

“Hey. You did great,” Kurt says, sounding tired as he comes in with a bouquet of very pink flowers resting in his arms. He freezes when he sees Sebastian, his chin lifting as he approaches Blaine and presses a lingering kiss to his cheek. “Serena picked out your flowers.”

“What a lovely choice,” Blaine says with a quiet laugh, kissing his daughter’s forehead and adjusting her onto one arm so he can take the bouquet.

Kurt looks over at Sebastian, his jaw set. “Smythe,” he says as a greeting before turning back to Blaine. 

“Hummel. Or, should I call you Hummel-Anderson?” Sebastian asks, unable to help the sarcasm that bleeds into his tone. 

Blaine clears his throat, drawing their attention as it’s obvious their teenage animosity hasn’t died down. Sebastian finds that his jealousy and ire isn’t alleviated by the fact that the two are getting a divorce. Not when he’s spent the past few months in hell thinking Blaine hates him because of Kurt. “Serena, this is Daddy’s costar, Sebastian. Sebastian, this is my daughter, Serena.”

Sebastian nods, looking curiously at the girl now that he can see her without the bright lights shining on her. He can see that she seems to be doing the same, her head tilted and her bright brown eyes slightly narrowed, as if she’s deep in contemplative thought. “Hi,” she says, resting her head on Blaine’s shoulder.

“Nice to meet you, Serena,” Sebastian responds raising one eyebrow as his eyes catch Blaine’s again and Blaine smiles at him.

Obviously catching that as well, Kurt clears his throat, his arm wrapping around Blaine’s waist. “We should get going, love. My parents are meeting us back at home later.”

But Blaine takes half a step away from him, biting his lip as he looks at Kurt through lowered lashes. “It’s okay, Kurt. I… told him.”

Kurt nods his head, his eyes narrowing as he looks over at Sebastian and Sebastian stares defiantly back at him. “Hmm. Then, Blaine, we should get going. My parents are meeting us back at home later.”

Sebastian smirks as Blaine shakes his head, turning with Serena still in his arm to grab a makeup wipe to start cleaning his face. He has a dozen mean words he’d like to say to Kurt but he is better behaved than to disparage Kurt in front of his child and besides, he’d like to keep kissing Blaine, maybe for the rest of his life. And that’s why he lets his smirk fade into a more natural smile, the kind that disarms Kurt and makes his glare even darker. “Looks like I’ll be seeing you a lot more.”

“Great,” Kurt says sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest. Sebastian nods at him, knowing Kurt is going to be a part of Blaine’s life for the rest of his life considering their daughter. And Sebastian can’t help but think it’s worth it if he gets to be with Blaine. He supposes he can be magnanimous if Blaine is going to be his. 

“I’ll see you outside,” Sebastian says, grinning at Blaine before going to get ready to sign outside the theater. He can’t help the smile on his lips, his mind moving at a mile a minute and his heart pounding much too fast to be healthy. It doesn’t hurt, this time, to go into his own dressing room, the way it has for so long. He has plenty of time for more later.

Obviously, he was right to not let it go when he wanted to know what was wrong with Blaine. And he is certainly not letting Blaine go anytime soon.

***

“So, what’s opening night like, anyway? Are they, like, super nervous back there?” Serena asks as she crosses her legs and rests her hands on her knees, obviously trying to look sophisticated. She’s been attending Broadway shows since she was a child but this is the first one that’s not starring a member of her family or their friends. She’d even asked Rachel to come over earlier to help her do her hair and makeup to make sure it looked as good as possible.

Sebastian grins from the chair next to hers. He’s deemed the cool parent right now after Serena had learned he’d gotten Kurt and Blaine fake IDs when they were younger and so she’d chosen to sit next to him tonight. Blaine had been scandalized that Tina had told the teenager that but Sebastian had just smirked, confirmed it, and then told Serena that if she was ever caught with a fake ID she would be grounded for the rest of her life. 

Blaine learns around Sebastian so he can talk to her, one hand resting on the taller man’s thigh for balance. “Probably. No matter how many opening nights I have, I’m always nervous.”

“This one was more nerve-wracking than most, though. It was a big deal. I know it’s crazy to think about now but this was still pretty recent to gay marriage being legalized and a lot of people didn’t still support it,” Sebastian says, watching as Serena seems to consider this. “And, of course, I was madly in love with your dad so doing the kiss on stage was terrifying.”

Blaine squeezes his leg gently and the two share a small, loving smile. Maybe 15 years have passed since the original run of the musical, but Sebastian can still remember exactly how it felt to finally kiss Blaine in Blaine’s dressing room. So many things have changed since then, their marriage and children to name the two most important, but just as many have stayed the same. Sebastian still gets butterflies when his husband looks at him like that and he’d still do anything for just another kiss. 

“Okay, you two are looking at each other all gross-like again, stop,” Serena says, jutting her lower lip out in a pout that was a lot cuter when she was a child and not a teenager who constantly slams doors. Still, it draws Sebastian and Blaine’s attention which was likely her objective. “Some teenagers get to throw raging parties because their parents are never around. But I get way too many parents being super gross. God, you should’ve heard what Rachel was saying about pregnancy earlier.”

Sebastian and Blaine exchange looks, Blaine’s eyebrows raising in concern while Sebastian just looks amused. “What did she say?” Sebastian asks, working to hide the laughter threatening.

Serena shrugs her shoulders. “God, I don’t know, I zoned her out after a few minutes. But I’m never having kids.”

“That’s fine. Or you can adopt later. Way, way later,” Blaine says quickly and Serena narrows her eyes at him in an unamused way. At his side, Sebastian smirks. 15 years and Sebastian is still fond of the mode Blaine gets in when he’s being fatherly. 

Before the girl can respond, though, the lights begin dimming and Serena lets out a little squeak of happiness instead. 

Sebastian has to smile, wrapping one of his arms around her but she’s too distracted to even notice, it seems. Blaine, however, leans close to him and rests his head on Sebastian’s shoulder as Sebastian wraps his other arm around him. 

“They’re not going to be as good as we were,” Sebastian leans down to whisper in his ear before pressing a short kiss to his temple.

Under his arm, he can feel as Blaine’s shoulders shake with silent laughter. “They certainly won’t have our passion,” Blaine whispers, tilting his head up so he can kiss Sebastian sweetly.

“Stop it!” Serena hisses at them, elbowing Sebastian’s side. 

Sebastian huffs but grins, squeezing her shoulder gently. “Sorry, just can’t help it,” he whispers, enjoying the way Serena glares at him. He’s taken to parenthood better than anybody had expected, even if he’d been scared Serena would have too much Kurt in her for him to love. She’s plenty of Blaine as well and, as she gets older, her personality is charming enough without any of her parental influences. 

Besides, Sebastian’s found scarring the children is the best part of parenthood. 

“Shh, it’s starting!” Serena whispers instead, turning back to look at the front, although Sebastian notices she scoots a little closer to him in her seat.

Sebastian grins at Blaine and the way Blaine smiles back makes his heart skip a beat. No. He’s definitely not letting him go.

And Blaine’s right. The two actors are great but they don’t have the same passion.


End file.
